Ebony Stories
by Water Flareon
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle never cared about anything but ruling the world. This is a story about his daughter, Ebony Riddle. Read the Prologue if you want the summary
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is a story that's been in my head for about a year. After I post this prologue and another two chapters, the story will go in no order; I may post a chapter of Ebony's third year and then, for example, a chapter of her sixth year. I really hope that you'll like it**

Prologue

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was never in love. Not even when he married Cynthia Aurelia Jones. He wasn't even attracted to her. He married because he needed a heir. No, he never thought that he will die, he made sure of it, but he expected that, after some time, his job would become boring. He didn't care who was he marrying, as long as the girl was a pureblood, he only cared about the child that was soon to be born.  
He didn't care when he killed the girl year after she gave born to his daughter, nor did he care when the daughter was sent to Cynthia's brother to raise her.  
He didn't care about little Ebony-his daughter-while she was a mere child. He waited for her to grow up so that he could mark her as a Death Eater, nor did he care what was her childhood like.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle never actually cared about anything but ruling the world


	2. Ride to Hogwarts, Ebony's First Year

**Soo.. Here it is! The first chapter of the story! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

Ride to Hogwarts, Ebony's First Year

"Hi, I'm Amy Dark, you are?" Dark brown haired girl asked Ebony as she entered her compartment  
"I'm Ebony Riddle." Ebony said silently  
"Oh. Well, nice to meet you." Amy smiled at her but Ebony did not respond  
After a few moments of silence, another girl entered the compartment.  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked.  
"Sure." Amy said while Ebony replied with "Whatever."  
"Great." She beamed at them and then sat next to Amy.  
"I'm Nicole Craig, but call me Nina." She introduced herself  
"I'm Amy and this is Ebony." Amy replied  
"Great." Nina smiled, "So, what houses are you hoping to be in?" she asked, "My parents were both in Ravenclaw, so I'm hoping to be one too."  
"I really hope to be a Gryffindor." Amy said  
"And I really don't care." Ebony said dryly  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked with a confused voice  
"Well, my aunt, uncle and my father all expect, no, demand, from me to be a Slytherin," she said it with a grimace, "while I really don't want to follow their plan, but I don't think that I have any other qualities for other houses. I'm not loyal.. and my father would kill me if I became a Hufflepuff. I am kinda smart, but not too smart like a Ravenclaw, and I'm not too brave like a Gryffindor.. Slytherin's the only option then." She said, her voice sounding a bit hopeless.  
"And what makes you a good Slytherin?" Nina asked  
"Family connections." Ebony muttered and pulled out "Quidditch Through the Ages"  
Amy and Nina talked through the rest of the ride about music (some muggle thing named "The Beatles" that Ebony never heard of), and other topics, and Ebony even said somethings, even though she was pretty silent for the most of the ride. When they finally arrived, Ebony bumped into someone while she was getting out of the train.  
"Oi! Watch where you're going!" a boy with longish black hair that she bumped into told her  
"Why should I?" she sneered and exited the train.


	3. The sorting, Ebony's first year

**The sorting, Ebony's first year (obviously)**

Professor McGonagall led all the first years in the Great Hall. Ebony stared at the ceiling with wide eyes; she liked to look at the stars every night and she found this to be very fascinating.  
"Oi, Riddle! What are you staring at?" Amy laughed and Nina joined in  
"Nothing, I just like to look at the stars." Ebony smiled  
"Lucy in the sky with diamonds.." Amy started to sing silently and Ebony just stared at her  
"What?" Amy asked, "It's a song by the Beatles." And then, noticing Ebony's even more confused look, she added, "It's a muggle band. My parents are obsessing over them."  
"Oh." Ebony said, and then noticed that the sorting already started  
"Black, Regulus." McGonagall said and the boy with longish wavy black hair and pale-ish skin walk to the chair. She put the sorting hat on his head, and after less than 10 seconds, the yelled "Slytherin!"  
"Craig, Nicole!" McGonagall called and it was Nina's turn to put the hat on. Only few seconds later, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" and Nina bit her lip while she walked to the Gryffindor table.  
"Well, it's my turn." Amy grinned when professor called her name  
"Good luck." Ebony said weakly, and Amy almost ran to the sorting hat. As soon as it touched her head, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Amy joined Nina while grinning at Ebony  
Noticing that students with letter E were being sorted now, Ebony groaned, "This is going to be a long wait!"  
"You've got no idea." Someone behind her said and she turned around. A boy with messy brown hair and greenish brown eyes was grinning at her  
"I'm Mason White, you?" he extended his hand.  
"Ebony Riddle." she said weakly  
"Well, at least you'll be sorted before me." he said, trying to start a conversation  
"Yeah." Ebony muttered silently  
"Why so blue?" he asked  
"What?"  
"I mean, why so sad?" he grinned again  
"I'm not sad!"  
"You're not?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, you're not exactly bursting with happiness.."  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"Well, now you're angry."  
"What was your first clue?"  
"Your face getting red."  
"My face is not getting red!" Ebony said angrily and then professor McGonagall called her name  
"Good luck." Mason said and she left to meet her doom.  
Professor put the hat on her head, and she heard a voice  
"Well, you'll be easy to sort." the hat said  
"Just don't put me in Slytherin, please." she pleaded  
"Oh great, another stubborn child who knows where she wants to be." the hat said sarcastically  
"I just know that I don't want to be in Slytherin!"  
"Are you sure? You are cunning, and very ambitious.. Just like your father." the hat asked  
"Well I'm not my father!" Ebony yelled inside of her head  
"Yes, you're not.." the hat started, "I feel a lot of bravery inside of you, so that's why I shall place you in.. GRYFFINDOR!"  
Ebony sighed in relief as she sat next to Nina.  
"I told you she will be a Gryffindor too." Nina grinned at Amy  
"So, what took you so long?" Amy asked Ebony, "It looked like you wanted to burn that old hat."  
"It did?" Ebony asked  
"Yeah, and you were chit-chatting for about a minute.. What was it about?" Nina said  
"Nothing special." Ebony answered and turned her head to watch the rest of the sorting. Mason became a Ravenclaw, and she could've sworn that he winked at her while he walked to his house's table.  
Later that night, everyone was in the common room. Amy was reading "Quidditch Through the Ages" while talking to Nina and Ebony was scribbling something down on a piece of paper.  
"How come you're not in Slytherin?" someone behind her asked and she turned her head. It was that boy that she bumped into while she was getting off the train.  
"Look who's talking." She smirked at him, "You're Sirius Black, right?" she asked,  
"So what if I am?" he scowled at her  
"Nothing.. I just know for a fact that every Black is a Slytherin." she replied  
"So? And I know for a fact that you're from a Slytherin family too." he talked back  
That was when Ebony's rivalry with Sirius Black started

**AN: So, the second chapter has been posted! Let me know if you'd like to be a character in this story, you'll just need to write down your character's name, year, and house in the comments!**


End file.
